Daylight
by Traviesak1
Summary: AU: Story Shun is a foster kid, who lives in a foster home and Alice is a little girl who got left in the same place after her parents died. The two kids will become best friends, but Adoption is one thing both are afraid of. One of the friend will have to say good-bye to the other one. One-Shot. Requested by: Pooch-Pooch


**One-Shot: Daylight**

**This one-shot was requested by pooch pooch. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters.**

Shun Kazami, squeeze his eyes shut. The sunlight was bothering his honey-colored eyes. He finally gave up and fluttered his eyes open. He noticed that all the beds where neatly made from side to side. The other kids were talking, reading, or doing chores. Shun stretch out his numb limbs and climbed off the bed. After, he neatly made it, he discarded his clothes on the floor and processed to change. He walked to the entrance near the double big doors.

"Shun." He heard his name being called over and over. He spot his best friend Alice outside the boys' room. He quickly exited the room and processed to go outside.

"Alice." He said, giving his 6 year-old friend a sweet hug.

"Let's play." Alice commented, she moved her pony-tails from side to side.

"Okay." Shun replied, taking her hand in his. The two little kids moved to the playground across the foster home.

Alice, has only being there a couple of months, while Shun has being there his whole life. His mother left him at birth outside the place and the women in charge allowed him to stay.

The kids entered the playground. Other friends were playing there, Runo and Dan, were on the swings, holding each other hands.

The sun beat on each other's face, as Alice and Shun climbed on the slide.

"It's really hot." Alice commented, as her hands touch the burning metals of the slide.

"Not for long, come on." Shun said, he gesture for Alice to follow him. Shun noticed the sprinklers in the front garden were turn on. He walked to the garden and stood there, waiting for Alice to arrive. After a few seconds, Alice was able to catch up with him. She stood and watch the sprinklers move from side to side, dropping water on each reachable thing. Shun went in first then Alice, their clothes were getting wet.

Alice had to admit the water was refreshing on this very hot day. Her pink dress plastered to her skin, creating a cold and fresh sensation. Shun's black hair was weighted down by the water and his face showed a goofy grin. He noticed her staring and reach to grab her arm. Alice held tight to his arm as they swung each other.

Alice would love to spend time with Shun. He made her feel like she had a real family. She hardly remember her parents, but she still love them.

The sound of each other's laughter was interrupt by the sound of someone mad.

Both kids look up to see the headmaster standing in front of them.

"Alice, Shun, my office." She said, she waited for them to reach her and then she usher them to go in front.

Shun was a bit used to being in her office. He was a bit of the class clown in his classroom. Always making a joke or playing pranks.

"Shun, why were you playing with the sprinklers?" The headmaster asked, after they reached her office. Alice looked nervous as she played with the end of her dress.

"Ms., I am so sorry." Shun said, trying to apologize."

"Shun, you will sweep the boys' bedroom." The headmaster said.

"As for you Alice, go and help Ms. Auburn clean the classroom floors." The headmaster said, facing Alice.

Both kids nodded and exited the place.

"Sorry, for getting you in trouble Alice." Shun said, reaching up to give her a hug.

"It's okay." Alice replied, both kids went different ways.

Alice applied a bit of soap to the floor. They were hard to clean, but she was almost done. She clean the last spot and gather her materials. Ms. Auburn had left her alone a while ago and now she was heading to find Shun. She walked pass the classrooms and the main office. The boys' bedrooms were really close.

"You got in trouble, again?" Alice heard someone commented.

Sellon was stand there with two other friends.

"Yes, but I don't care." Alice replied.

"You got in trouble for Shun." Sellon answer. Sellon was two years older than Alice. She has been here around 4 years and has always being bossy.

"Na-ah." Alice said, she moved pass her and walked away.

"Shun will leave and you won't get adopted, because you are a troublemaker." Sellon said.

Alice pushed her comment away and return to look for Shun. She was so relief when she saw him. He was seating down on his bed, while holding a book in his hands. Alice quietly and slowly inside the room. She touched his arm softly and saw him turn around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, closing the book.

"I came to see you." Alice replied, seating down on his bed.

"Thanks, but you better leave before the headmaster catches you." He said.

"I don't care you are my friend." She answer.

Shun placed the book under his pillow and stood up from his bed.

"Come on, let's go." He said, reaching out to grab her hand. Alice grabbed his hand and stood-up, as they were walking outside, the headmaster saw them.

"Alice, you know it's against the rules for girls to be with boys in their rooms." The headmaster explained.

"It's my fault." Shun explained.

The headmaster nodded and took Alice back to the side of her place.

Shun kicked the small rocks on the ground as he entered the cafeteria. Breakfast was being served, and his stomach gave him away. He took the bowl of cereal which the lunch ladies were given him. The black-haired little boy spotted a seat beside his best friend Dan.

"Have you heard that tomorrow is Adoption Day?" Dan asked. Dan was one year old than Shun, which was 8. Dan had grew up in this place along with Shun.

"Yeah, before we go to bed, we have to polish our shoes and clean our best outfit." Shun replied, digging inside his bowl of cereal.

"Yeah." Dan simple said, he took a sip of his milk.

Shun look up and spotted Alice coming in the cafeteria. She grabbed the food and went to take a seat beside him and Dan.

Shun always thought that Alice would be the best option to be pick by rich parents. Last time, she almost got pick, except that the rich family, were excepting a child and didn't even know it.

"Alice." Shun said, catching her attention.

Alice looked up from her bowl of cereal and face her black-haired friend. A smile spread on her face.

"Yes, Shun." She said.

"Wear your best outfit because tomorrow is Adoption Day." Shun said, he gave her a smile and processed to eat his cereal.

"Sure." Alice replied, and ate her cereal as well. She was smiling outside, but inside she was scary of getting separate from Shun, he was the most wonderful thing that happen to her since she got left in this place. Her parents pass away in a terrible accident and Alice was alone with no one. Shun has being the closes thing to a real home. She saw Dan leave and it was only her and Shun.

"Shun." She called out.

"Huh?" Shun asked, looking up from the empty bowl of cereal.

"You are my best friend." She replied, taking in a sip of her milk.

"And you are mine." Shun replied, he waited for Alice to finish her meal and both headed outside. Today, was the beginning of summer, and the kids had got out of school yesterday. Shun grabbed Alice's small hand and took her to the baby pool, where they could swim.

Alice was dripping wet, after a long swim with Shun. He even showed her how to swim. She pressed the towel to her hair and entered the bathroom. After, a well deserve shower, Alice checked the time and saw that it was time to eat lunch. She slowly walked to the cafeteria, seeing the different places of the foster house. The house was really big filled with classrooms, a cafeteria, office, and bedrooms. It was always sponsors by rich people who came to adopt kids. Alice always thought the possibility of getting adopted, she did wanted a real set of parents, but she wanted to take Shun with her.

She entered the cafeteria once more and took a bowl of chicken noodle soup from the lunch lady. Shun wasn't nowhere in sight, she chose the closes seat and waited for him to arrive.

Shun was in a sticky situation, someone had stolen his clothes and how he was naked. He looked for his clothes around the shower room, but they weren't on sight. He pushed through the double doors and when outside.

"Looking for your clothes Kazami." He heard someone say. It was Ren and his friends. He had his clothes on his hand. Ren was older than him by 3 years, but Shun wasn't scary of him.

"Give it back." Shun said, he ran to catch up with him, but they were fast. Ren tossed his clothes up in the air, as they ran across the field. He spotted a mud puddle and let the clothes fall in it. Shun saw his clothes fall in the puddle, Ren was a jerk. He grabbed his clothes all dirty and threw them at Ren's face. Ren was now covered in mud and anger written on his face.

Ren threw the first punch, then Shun. The other kids went to get an adult. The headmaster came running to stop the fight.

"Shun, Ren, my office." The headmaster said.

Shun went to change before he could talk with the headmaster.

"Shun, what is wrong with you?" The headmaster said.

"He stole my clothes." Shun respond, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tomorrow is Adoption Day, and I want you to be in your best behavior, don't you want to get adopted?" The headmaster asked.

"No." He respond.

The headmaster gave him a confusing look.

"I don't want to leave Alice behind." Shun respond.

"You love that little girl, don't you?" The headmaster asked once more.

"Yes, I do." Shun replied.

"Don't let it happen again." The headmaster said and let him off the hook.

It was bit pass lunchtime, but Shun was hungry. He saw the cafeteria half empty, almost all the kids had already ate their lunch. He grabbed the bowl of soup and juice and took a seat near the back. Nor Alice nor Dan, were on site.

He was thinking about what the headmaster had said, he didn't wanted to get adopted. He didn't wanted to leave Alice behind, that is why, Shun would always be a prankster, to not be chosen for adoption, but he couldn't let Alice do the same for him. If, she was pick then she should go, because she deserve a family, a real family.

After his noodles, where completely gone, Shun threw away the bowl and empty juice box. He was going to find Alice.

He found Alice talking with her best friend Runo. Runo was talking about what outfit she was going to wear tomorrow. Runo was about the same age as Alice, and they both came around the same time.

Shun noticed how Alice was quiet, she was only listening to her friend talk, but no sign of happiness in her eyes. He saw her lean against the wall beside the bench, she was sitting on.

"What is wrong, Alice?" Runo asked, noticing Alice strange behavior, "You are not happy of Adoption Day."

"Yes, but I don't want to get separate from Shun." Alice admitted.

"Ah, I understand, you love him, don't you?" Runo respond.

"Yes." Alice simply said," Shun is one of best thing that happen to me since I arrived here."

Shun eyes widened, Alice was upset about Adoption Day. Shun knew himself that he didn't had a chance of being picked, but Alice did. He gave his friends one last glance and walked back to his room. He dig under the pillow to find the book, his mother had left with him. It was his mother's favorite book. _"The Outsiders."_ He would read it every day and it felt like his mother was reading it with him. He added his own personal sign to the book and took it with him. He walked outside to find Alice, but she wasn't there no more, so instead he went to the girls' bedroom. The black-haired boy slowly snuck inside the room and found Alice sitting on her bed.

"Alice." Shun whispered.

Alice heard the soft voice of her best friend, coming from the door.

"Shun." Her eyes fill with happiness, she moved toward the door and walked outside.

She gave the little boy, a warm hug.

"I want you to have this." Shun said, flashing in front of her, the book.

"Thanks, so much, Shun." Alice said, reaching for the book. After, she obtained it from Shun, she pressed it to her chest.

After dinner, Alice walked back to her dorm to enjoy the last minutes of sunlight. She pick up the book that Shun gave her and open it. She saw the name of her best friend in front and his mother signature. This book was the only reminder of his mother and he gave it to her.

"_I will treasure this book forever." _Alice thought. The other girls were returning back, it was almost time to sleep. She polish her shoes and picked her outfit for tomorrow. Alice quickly changed into her sleeping gown and laid down on her bed. After a few minutes of turning, she saw most of the girls were asleep. She fix the pillow under the bed and walked outside to find Shun. She snuck inside his room and found him still sleeping.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Shun asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She confessed.

He slide to the other side of the bed and allowed her to stay there with him.

Shun couldn't sleep, he stared at Alice's sleeping form. He was going to held her like it was the last time. His memorize his best friend's face and smile. He didn't want her to leave, but he wasn't selfish either.

The daylight came faster than expect, Shun rubbed his eyes slowly and absorb the sunlight. He saw Alice still sleeping beside him.

"Wake up." He slowly said. The black-haired boy saw her's chocolate brown eyes gently fluttered open.

"I see you later." Alice said, as she tossed the blanket aside. She gave her best friend a gentle hug, before walking out of the room.

Alice fix her dress and her polish shoes. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and fix her bed. The other girls were ready. She walked outside to see the people arriving, rich people in their rich cars.

Shun's heart stopped as he saw Alice's folder in the headmaster's hand. He peek inside the room and saw the headmaster showing the folder to the couple. Their eyes widened in excitement, as they heard about the wonderful girl.

Alice sat on her bed, reading over the book, when someone burst through the door, the headmaster stand there beside her bed.

"Alice, baby, you got adopted." The headmaster informed Alice. Her mind stopped along with her heart. She didn't wanted to leave this place nor Shun. The headmaster pushed her gently as they walked back to the office. A couple was sitting there. A woman with long red hair and a man with brown hair.

"Alice, here are your adopted parents." The headmaster said.

Tears seem to fall out of her eyes. She allowed the couple to hug her. She smiled toward them, but deep inside she was thinking about Shun. After the introduction, Alice had to return back to her room, to pick up her stuff. She memorize this place one last time, before saying good-bye.

"Alice." She heard the soft voice of her best friend.

"Shun." She said, wiping the tears.

"It will be okay." He reassurance her, as he helped her wipe the tears. He kissed her on the cheek and forehead and allowed her to cry. Alice did the same to him. She grabbed the few things that were hers, including the book.

"I love you." She said, before burying her head into the side of his neck.

"I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss to her hair. Shun walked her back to the office, she said good-bye to Runo and Dan.

He kissed her's cheek, before she entered the car. Tears flooded her eyes as she saw back at him. Shun waved her good-bye and yelled, _"I will find you."_

Shun ran toward the car, but it was too fast. He catch a last glance of his friend, before the couple and her fully left.

"_I will find you."_

* * *

**My First One-Shot. Any reviews or comments are welcome!**


End file.
